


You Tricked Me Into Believing You Had Changed...

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angst, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Minor Character Death, Nico is Logan's older brother, Not Beta Read, Smoking, Vee is sorry, hes in colloge, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Something tragic in the Berry family had caused them to grow closer... but what happens when Logan finds out all of it... was a lie?!!!!Minor SPoilers for The new TS Asides Episode!!!!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Nico Flores, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	You Tricked Me Into Believing You Had Changed...

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, what if Nico was Logan;s older brother?
> 
> jk jk
> 
> ...unless?

It had been hard when Logan Berry's grandfather had died. The two were close and had fun and exciting memories together, but now they weren't able to make new ones. Not when his grandfathers body was in an urn on top of the fireplace. 

But, because of the death, something good did happen. Logan and his parent got closer.

They but heads a ton back then, one sided fights they established, pressure, and too high expectations. The adults would throw these things at him and expect him to make it out alive, oblivious to what they were doing to their son. It was always kike that day by day... until now. 

Now, they were getting along quite fine, amazing even. Family game nights were established every other day, and they were enchanting, (Logan's brother Nico would even bring his boyfriends some days!), his father would always let him pick. They would play scrabble and pictionary until they were too tired to keep their eyes open. 

They had just finished a round of the latter now, packing up for the night. He had said hos goodnight's and padded his way down to his room, before realizing he left his rubix cube in the living room. Logan, knowing using it helped him fall asleep, turned around and headed back to the room. He was about to enter, when small voices made him stop. 

"He just won't see what we see!" his mother exclaimed rather loudly, blowing cigarette smoke out the kitchen window. "I mean, the boy's grades are slipping, why can't he just see that!" Logan's heart panged when he figured out who his mother was talking about (and his grades were fine thank you very much). 

"I know dear, but Lo has a one track mind. Plus, his only friend just died, give him a break." the boys father pointed back, monotone and emotionless. 

"God, nothing good came out of that mans death," his mother spat out, huffing a little from her smoke. "Now because of it we need to get closer to the boy... I can't keep this up Tyler. I say we move on already with our plan!" Wait... plan?

"We can't Nina. We have the boys trust, now we need to wait until he gets closer to try and tell him again like we used too. And remember, if that doesn't work, then-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Give him to old, 'we're your parents, so do as we say' card." the woman chuckled, "I can't wait for that one. Lo deserves it to, he's such a little-"

But Logan didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. He raced around and quietly made his way back to his room. The smartie flopped on his bed and ignored the pit in his stomach, calling his brother.

"Hey, Lo, what's going on?" Nico answered. Logan could hear Thomas in the background and kicked himself for not remembering his brothers date was going on. Even still, he kept going.

"Nico... do you ever... has someone ever made you belive they had changed, but in reality..." he trailed off.

"Lo, what do you mean?" The older asked, concerned.

"But in reality, they were lying the whole time?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was origanally supposed to be titled as "Ignorance is Bliss" but i thought this title was angstier.


End file.
